1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a power supply module thereof. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a server and a power supply module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A so-called server is usually utilized, in contemporary computer systems, to effectively provide source management to multiple computer main frames and provide more services to each computer main frame. The server usually has better computing power and bigger data storage space for multiple computer frames to use. Generally speaking, the server has a power supply module to provide powers during operations. Take a rack mountable server as an example, a power supply module thereof can include a main power connector and a backup power connector to enhance stability of providing powers to the server.
Some rack mountable servers fixes a backup power connector on a main board with a fixing stand. However, the fixing stand occupies more disposition space on the main board, and therefore, dispositions of elements on the main board are restricted. Additionally, the backup power connector can also be fixed on a frame of the power supply module. Although such assembling method does not occupy disposition space on the main board, difficulties increase when dissembling the main board because of interference of the backup power connector and the main board. For example, other components (such as a fan module) in the server have to be designed as detachable components, such that the main board has enough space for dissembling via dissemble the component (the fan module). Additionally, some rack mountable servers fix backup power connectors in a detachable way on frames of the power supply module and dissemble the backup power connector from the power supply module first before dissembling the main board, such that the main board has enough space for dissembling. However, such design complicates a dissembling procedure of the main board and causes inconvenience in terms of reworking and maintaining the main board.